pokemon obsidiana?
by neoxistatehuaki
Summary: ash y el resto del grupo siguen su viaje por kalos pero se topara con una chica desconosida haciendole encontrar viejos enemgos y otros cuantos nuevos la chica tendra mis pokemon y titulos de ligas y ash lograra controlar el aura


1° fanfic de pokémon (pocke monsters adventure) /Aventura de monstruos de bolsillo/

Nuestra historia comienza en otra dimensión en una región llamada kalos un joven de nombre Satoshi de cabello negro azabache ojos café de 15 años de edad siempre acompañado por su siempre fiel amigo pikachu y sus más recientes acompañantes serena de la misma edad de Satoshi pelo corto rizado color miel de ojos café Citrón un joven rubio ojos genéricos (ya me canse de tanto café ¬¬) de unos 14 y yurika una niña de unos 6, 7 años aproximadamente con las mismas características de su hermano solo que sin lentes ( nerd XD)

Satoshi: creo que ya es hora de acampar además ya va siendo hora de cenar *le gruñe la tripa*

Serena+yurica+Citron: *con una gotita al estilo anime* así es nuestro Satoshi

Satoshi: TuT

Más tarde

Se le ve a satoshi entrenando con su el más reciente integrante de su equipo onbatto

S: creo que Onbatto ya ha practicado demasiado *acariciándole la cabeza*

Onbatto: ooonbat on /traducción/gracias papi (para los que no sepan onbatto lo primero que vio cuando eclosiono fue a satoshi)

Hawlucha: *mirando a Onbatto* haw haw hawlucha haw/traducción/ bien hecho ya casi eres un experto en vuelo pero nunca dejes de entrenar

Citrón: ya está lista la comida.

Todos se reunían para comer cuando:

¡HAAAAAAAA!- ¡BUUUM!

Se escucha un grito i una explosión en el bosque.

S: ¡¿que fue eso?!

Y: ¡parece una explosión!

C: vamos a ver que sucedió.

Todos excepto Citrón: ¡HI!

Cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos vieron a una joven azabache con una blusa polo de manga corta negra y pantalón gris de unos ojos ámbar huyendo de unos ferrow y gritando:

Joven: YO NO QUIERO PELEAR LOSIENTO NO SABIA que ese árbol era suyo ayuda!

S: PIKACHU INPACTRUENO

P:PIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAPIAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUU

Y los ferrows huyeron.

S:*asercandose a la joven* oye estas bien

Joven: *jadeando* si…gracias…

Serena: ¿qué te paso?

Joven: nada más allá de lo evidente gracias… soy niko y ¿ustedes?

S: Yo soy satoshi y el es mi amigo pikachu

P: pika /un placer/:3

N: el placer es mío.

C: yo soy Citrón y ella es mi hermana Yurica.

Y:*con su típica pose* oye cásate con mi hermano por favor.

N: lo siento pero yo ya tengo novio.

Se: *suspira*

C: Y-urica te he dicho mil beses que no digas eso.

S: Oye niko tu entrenas pokémon

N: sí.

S: entonces te reto a una batalla pokémon.

N: no lo sé mis pokémon casi nunca pelean.

S: vamos solo una.

Y: por favor quiero verlos si *haciendo ojitos de perrito*

(¬¬# hinches ojitos de clacuache aplastado)

N: *suspira* okey

S: perfecto será uno contra uno

C: y yo seré el árbitro, que la batalla comience

S: sal hawlucha.

H: hawlucha /serás derrotada/

N: sal obsidian.

Y de ahí sale una gardevoir

O: /vamos amiga/

S: una gardevoir

N: obsidian rayo y brillo mágico

O: gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaardevoiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrr.

S: hawlucha esquívalo *pero falla recibiendo los dos ataques quedando noko.

N:*abrasando a su pokémon* ¡loísmos!

P: pika pika / ¿cómo lo hiciste?/

N: entrenando duro.

P/N: gar /Si/ *esbozando una sonrisa*

N: no hay de que ese hawlucha era muy fuerte

P: espera ¿nos entiendes?

N: shhhhhh sí.

P: Pero como…

S: niko eso fue genial como lo lograste

N: con trabajo duro*le gruñe la tripa*-m-

C: eso me recuerda que no hemos comido si quieres te invitamos.

N: no podría gracias

S: vamos niko no me digas que no tienes hambre

N: bueno si

Y: pues vamos

A lo lejos entre los arbustos había algo observando a nuestros héroes y era nada más nada menos que el trio favorito de todo el mundo el equipo roket

M: vieron a esa gardevoir.

Ll: si y al parecer es muy poderosa.

Ye: pues robémosla.

Llessie y mew asintieron

Los chicos ya habían terminado de comer cuando…

Prepárense para los problemas

Y más vale que teman

N: gardevoir rayo

El equipo roket fue vencido otra ves

Y: eso fue rápido

C: sip

N:/nunca aprenden -_-u/

O:/eso es cierto/

S: oye niko.

N: ¿si?

S:¿podemos ver tus Pokémon?

N: okey

Niko se levanta de la mesa y saca 4 mosterballs

N: todos mis pokemon fuera¡

Y de ahí salen charizard, lucario, tairanitar, greninja y de su mochila un umbreon.

N: chicos les presento a dark diamon, soul, ice, jaba jaba y darkness respectivamente.

Y: WOU ¡que monos!

Se: pero los lucario, gardevoir y tairanitar son casi imposibles de atrapar.

N: pues si jaja n nU *rascándose la cabeza*

/no seas modesta niko/

Una voz se escuchó en la cabeza de todos.

Ash: ¿quién dijo eso? *mirando por todas partes*

Niko: fue lucario y también obsidian puede.

Ash: enserio ¡genial! Bueno gracias pero tengo que buscar a… *niko nota un bulto verde en la bolsa de y-úrica* EL *apuntando a puny-chan.

Y-urica: ¿conoces a puny-chan? *tomándolo con desconfianza*

Niko: bueno más bien quería protegerlo después de todo el gran ash kétchup el que se ha topado con prácticamente cada legendario de practica mente cada región que visita y el que ha visto a ho-ho más de 2 veces. *Todos se le quedaron viendo con los ojos como platos mirando a ash*

Serena: ash eso ¿es cierto?

Ash: bueno yo diría que si jajaja

Citron: ¡y ¿porqué en nombre de arseus no nos dijiste?!

Ash: no lo considere importante además no fueron tantos.

Niko: el lleva 21 encuentros para salvar al mudo, 2 muertes 3 organizaciones destruidas, un beso en los labios y contando.

A los demás se les cayeron la mandíbulas junto con sus pokemon y los de ash, acepto pikachu y ash a los que solo les cayó una gota de sudor estilo anime

Ash: Cierto jeje y me sigo preguntando si era Bianca o latias… y en ambos casos sería raro pero bueno.

Serena: ash kétchup nos debes una explicación.

Niko:Yo volví algunas de sus aventuras pelis.

Y así 16 peliculas mas tarde.

Ash: vaya la primera explica mucho y me devolvió el resto de la memoria oye y ¿Por qué no ayudaste?

Niko: por el simple echo de que esas poke locas intentaron atraparme como un pokemon y me empujaron además de que fui a primera e yegar y mewtwo percibió aura muy entrenada en mí y creyo que era un pokemon fingiendo ser un ser humano peleamos me dio por la espalda con uno de sus clones y pafff a inentar clonarme luego al ver que no funcionaba con migo decidio que lo aria mas tardo a la antigua o si no con hipnosis lo derroaron se olvido de mi salio un clon de ash de la maquina regreso nos saco nos llevo al lugar de los clone no pudo borrarme la memoria le prometi que no diría nada y mis pokemon igual Sali y el resto es historia *niko estaba jadeando pues dijo todo de golpe y muy rápido*

Ash: ESPERA ¿TENGO UN CLON?

Niko: si carnalito que tal

Ash: eso es raro.

Niko: porcierto te odia quiere tomar tu lugar y trabaja para el team rocket =nwn=

Ash: arseus que te hice creí que no me odiabas.

Soul: tranquilo no eres el único al que odia ¿verdad _niko_?

Niko: T-T lamentable mente.

Y-urica: así que ash es como un super héroe.

Pues si


End file.
